


you and me, only

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Often times, the flame of lost love is never fully extinguished.





	you and me, only

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling Isa! Thank you so much for your request - I hope you enjoy it! <3
> 
> For the prompt: 29. "I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just another ten, please?"

"I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but just another ten, please?" Takuya asked into the crook of Seyoung's neck. 

Seyoung sighed happily at the feeling of Takuya in his arms, "you can kiss me anytime you want, silly." 

"But what if I lose you again?" Takuya whined quietly, still clutching at Seyoung's coat lapels.

They stood at the doors of Seyoung's apartment complex. The night air was still yet chilly and few and seldom cars passed on the road. 

Seyoung had been walking home from work (he could never stick to going home early and instead often waited until his mind went numb with fatigue), when outside his apartment building he came face-to-face with someone he thought he'd lost forever.

Confession after confession had spilled from their lips and into the night sky. These brought forth the realisations that maybe, just maybe, they were both dumb and immature when their love was lost oh-so-many years ago. 

Seyoung had uttered, "I still love you Takuya. I never lost that love." Fear tinged his voice but courage lined his heart. He had nothing left to lose.

For a moment, it had seemed like Takuya would turn away and out of Seyoung's life again, but instead, he strode purposefully towards Seyoung and gently cupped his face as he stopped in front of him. In the next beat, their lips were pressed together again and then again. 

To Seyoung it felt as natural as breathing and he gave back as good as he got before Takuya had buried his face into his shoulder.

Seyoung gently kissed the side of his head, "I won't let you go this time Takuya." He held on tighter as if to make a point. "I'll never let you go," he whispered gently into his hair.


End file.
